


Par Tout Autre Nom

by Ori (Alakema)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alakema/pseuds/Ori
Summary: Pourquoi Toothiana (nom de la Fée des dents, en anglais) et Quenotte devraient être les seules fées avec des noms ?(Traduction de 'By Any Other Name', de Dorksidefiker)
Kudos: 2





	Par Tout Autre Nom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorksidefiker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/gifts).



> Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Ceci est une traduction de la version anglaise 'By Any Other Name' de Dorksidefiker.  
> J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

" Mesdames, _mesdames_ ! " Jack haussa la voix pour se faire entendre par delà le bavardage et le brouhaha que font les fées de Toothiana. Quenotte pris un gong et commença a le frapper jusqu'à ce que ses sœurs se taisent. Jack fit un signe de tête pour remercier silencieusement son aide avant de s'adresser à l'assemblée de fées. " Okay, j'ai fait une enquête approfondie, et je pense que j'ai réussi à mettre en place une liste complète de bon noms-"

Les fées se mirent à parler encore une fois toutes en même temps. Jack pouvait sentir la migraine s'installer dans son crâne pendant que Quenotte marteler son gong de nouveau, saisissant finalement une de ses sœurs et menaçant de l'utiliser comme d'une arme. " Je sais que vous êtes toutes excitées à l'idée d'avoir un nom, mais s'il vous plaît souvenez-vous que c'est première arrivée, première servie !" Jack pris à la volée un des cahiers pleins de noms et l'agita sous le nez des fées quand elles se remirent à blablater. Quenotte lança un regard de dégoût à ses sœurs et se percha sur l'épaule de Jack, secouant le tête. " Bien, vous n'êtes pas obligée de prendre un de ses noms si vous ne voulez pas !" Il remua la main en direction d'un livre de nom pour nouveau nés dans lequel il avait fait ses recherches pendant toute la semaine dernière. " Si vous ne trouvez pas un nom qui vous plaît, vous pouvez toujo- "

Une armée de fée se jeta sur le cahier, gazouillant sur la liste de noms. Jack jeta l'éponge avec un grognement. " Je savais qu'organiser les choses était une mauvaise idée. Okay les filles, commençons à choisir vos noms ! "

***

" Jack ? " Tooth murmura avec hésitation, son regard bloqué sur le troupeau de fées se dépêchant de faire leur travail.

" Mm ? "

" _Boadicea_ ? "

" Je ne l'ai pas choisi, " Jack a souligné rapidement. " Mais elle avait tenait vraiment à cœur à Boadicea, et comment est-ce que je pouvais résister quand elle me regardait avec ces grands yeux et menaçait de me poignarder ? " Il se retourna et se fit immédiatement coincé par un essaim d'encore plus de fées. " Garati, Zayit, Janya, Rafaela, Kundanika, Jo Ellen, Mena, Faiza! Mais où est Opal, elle était avec vous, nan ? " Il regarda tout autour de la petite troupe avant de repérer la fée manquante. " Wow, quelqu'un a trouver une équipe de hockey ! Regardez-moi toutes ces dents ! "

Opal fit la belle, avec un petit sourire suffisant à l'attention de ses sœurs avant de s'envoler pour déposer ses dents.

" Tu as toujours la listes des noms qui n'ont pas été choisi, n'est-ce pas ? " Tooth demanda. " J'ai déjà retenu ceux qui sont utilisés, mais je vais peut-être devoir étendre l'opération une fois de plus, et je détesterai que mes filles commencent des disputes sur des noms- "

" Encore une fois, " Jack lui rappela, frottant les nouvelles cicatrices sur ses mains. Ces petits becs étaient vraiment pointus.

" Je ne pense pas qu'on aura encore à s'en inquiéter, " Tooth lui assura. Une autre fée passa devant eux à toute vitesse, et Toothiana et Jack parvinrent à glisser un rapide " Salut, Delphine. "

***

Bunnymund grogna doucement, attendant que les points noirs disparaissent de devant ses yeux avant de s'asseoir. La petite fée fini enfin de lui crier dessus et s'en alla à tire d'aile dans un soufflement mécontent, laissant le lapin de pacque confus et toujours dans la souffrance.

" C'était _Rachita_ , " Jack indiqua, " pas Devika. "

" Fous," Bunnymund marmonna, " vous êtes tous complétement timbrés du cerveau. _Elles se ressemblent toutes_ ! "

" Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne sont pas des individus. "Jack souriait sournoisement, et Bunnymund ne voulait rien d'autre que de le baffer pour faire disparaître ce sourire, mais il avait une garde d'honneur féerique, et elles le fusillaient toutes du regard. Les fées exclamèrent leur accord avec Jack, le battement de leurs ailes remplissant l'air d'un bourdonnement inquiétant.


End file.
